


Some Assembly Required

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: dc_flashfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just doesn't pay to be curious. You'd think Blue Beetle would know that by now, wouldn't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dc_flashfiction "Skippy's list" challenge, this is #191.

Booster Gold frowned at Blue Beetle. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure," Beetle said, looking back down at the computer to avoid the disappointment on his friend's face. Darn it, he was *this* close to figuring out a new application for an epoxy he'd developed for Kord Industries.

"Completely and totally sure?" Booster asked, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the screen.

"Yes, I am completely and totally sure." Now, could he make it more heat-resistant?

"C'mon, can't we just give it a try?" Booster stuck his head between Beetle and his work. "I'm bored!"

"Then go bug Ice, why don't you? Do..." Beetle pushed Booster's head aside, "flying practice or something."

Booster was silent for a long moment and Beetle breathed a sigh of relief. Too soon.

"Good buddy," Booster said, "d'you mean you're not even *slightly* curious about whether we can assemble the JLI vehicles into a giant battle-robot?"

Beetle weakened. It *would* be really fun, wouldn't it?

Twelve hours later...

J'onn's voice echoed through the JLI headquarters: "Beetle! Booster! This time I will definitely kill you!"

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, 191 is "Our Humvees cannot be assembled into a giant battle-robot."


End file.
